1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tape storage cabinet and particularly to a tape storage cabinet for cassettes and/or cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive holders for tape have previously been designed to hold either cartridges or cassettes but not both and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,371,976, 3,606,447, 3,627,398 and 3,443,851 illustrate such structures.